Ce soir
by MoonlightAngel132
Summary: Pov Drago... Tout a commencé par une larme et quelques simples mots... Il est temps maintenant pour moi de me l'avouer: Je ne ressens pas seulement que de la haine pour Hermione Granger...
1. Premier soir

**Titre**: Ce soir

**Résumé**: Pov Drago... Tout a commencé par une larme et quelques simples mots... Il est temps maintenant pour moi de me l'avouer: Je ne ressens pas seulement que de la haine pour Hermione Granger...

**Disclaimer**: Et oui! Malheureusement, tout ne m'appartient pas, les personnages sont entièrement à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling... Sauf l'histoire, bien entendu!

**Blabla de l'auteure**: Et oui! Me revoilà avec une autre fic! C'est une fic faite en trois chapitres dont j'ai eu l'idée alors que je me sentait seule chez moi J'espère simplement que vous allez aimer! J'attends impatiemment vos reviews pour ce chapitre, bonnes ou mauvaises critiques sont toujours appréciées. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

* * *

Je n'ai qu'une seule soirée. Une soirée pour lui dire que je l'aime. Parce que demain elle partira, et je n'aurai plus aucune chance... Voilà, j'explique: Je suis Drago Malefoy, j'ai 17 ans, et j'aime la plus merveilleuse des femmes au monde. Demain, nous partirons, et nous ne nous reverrons sûrement jamais... C'est la fin de notre 7ème année, déjà. Il me semble ne pas avoir vu le temps passer, durant cette année, à ses côtés.

Nous étions tous les deux préfets-en-chef, au cours de cette année. Au début, je croyait la détester, ce qui n'était pas le cas. En fait, je me cachait quelque chose. L'année venait de commencer, comme les 6 dernières fois, et je l'ai vue. Elle qui me dégoutait tant. Elle pour qui j'ai tojours ressenti de la haine et de la rancune... Jusqu'au jour ou encore, je l'avait fait pleurer. J'en riait, parce que je la croyait faible. Et c'est là que, pour la première fois, elle m'a regardé en plein dans les yeux et elle m'a dit:

-Qui es-tu? Qui es-tu pour te croire le roi du monde?

Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. C'était vrai au fond: Qui était-je? Était-je Drago Malefoy, l'arrogant, le fier, le tombeur? Ou bien tout simplement... moi-même, le moi que jamais je n'avait osé montrer auparavant? Depuis ce jour, je ne lui avait pas reparlé. Quand elle rentrait, le soir, je ne lui adressait même pas un regard. J'allait tout simplement m'enfermer dans ma chambre, de peur de voir encore ses larmes couler sur ses joues, à cause de moi.

Ça fait un bout que je l'ai découvert: Je ne suis pas un Malefoy. Pas au fond de moi. Je croit tout simplement que je me cachait que le monde pouvait être bon. Je croit que je ne voyait pas la beauté du monde, et la beauté du monde pour moi, c'est elle. J'était tellement aveugle... Jamais je n'avait remarqué à quel point elle était belle. Il n'a suffit que d'une seule larme pour que je m'en rende compte.

Le tableau pivote, c'est elle... Mon coeur fait un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle me jette un regard méprisant, puis s'immobilise devant moi.

-Malefoy, bouge.

Je ne dit pas un mot. C'est la première fois qu'elle me parle depuis des mois. Même si ces quelques mots ont été prononcés avec fureur, ça me fait du bien d'entendre sa voix.

-T'es assis sur ma veste, alors bouge ou je...

-C'est bon, je me tasse.

J'ai prononcé ces mots sans aucune trace d'agacement dans la voix. L'espace d'un moment, elle semble déstabilisée, mais elle se reprend vite. Elle prend sa veste et se dirige vers sa chambre marmonant vaguement quelque chose qui ressemble à un «Merci». Il faut absolument que je dise quelque chose...

-Non, attends!

Elle s'arrête, mais ne se retourne pas.

-Quoi? Demande-t-elle brusquement.

Elle pense sûrement que je vais encore lui lancer une insulte cinglante, mais elle a tort. Au lieu de cela, je me rapproche d'elle, derrière son dos, puis la fait se retourner. Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je croise son regard. Son regard si profond, couleur chocolat, qui a bien faillit me faire fondre la dernière fois.

-Je...

Mais je n'ai rien à dire. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'ailleurs surprise, elle répond à mon baiser en posant ses mains sur mon cou. Wow! Moi qui croyait me prendre une baffe, me voilà plutôt bien parti... Ses lèvres sont sucrées, elles goûtent l'orange... Ces lèvres que j'avait tant convoitées auparavant, ces lèvres dont je rêve toutes les nuits maintenant depuis la dernière fois que j'ai entendu sa voix. Alors, contre toutes mes attentes, elle me murmurre à l'oreille:

-Prend-moi, Malefoy... Juste pour cette nuit, prend-moi...

On m'a souvent dit qu'il fallait parfois résister à ses envies... Et alors?! En ce moment, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de répondre à son désir. Quoique surpris, je l'attire vers ma chambre. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, ce n'est tout simplement pas de vos affaires...


	2. Anciens élèves

**Titre**: Ce soir

**Résumé**: Pov Drago... Tout a commencé par une larme et quelques simples mots... Il est temps maintenant pour moi de me l'avouer: Je ne ressens pas seulement que de la haine pour Hermione Granger...

**Disclaimer**: Et oui! Malheureusement, tout ne m'appartient pas, les personnages sont entièrement à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling... Sauf l'histoire, bien entendu!

**Blabla de l'auteure**: Salut! Encore moi, avec le deuxième et avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Personnellement, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais... vous verrez bien par vous même! Pour les réponses aux reviews, nous avons un invité spécial...

-_Bonjour! Moi c'est Drago Malefoy, le perso principal de la fic de MoonlightAngel.Allez, bande de pervers, avouez que vous ne lisez cette fic que pour entendre parler de mon beau corps de rêve!_

_-_Euuuh... Drago?? Sort un peu de ta rêverie, je ne parle pas de ton corps, dans cette fic...

-_Rhooooooo! T'es nulle... M'enfin! Commençon les réponses! Memelyne, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir que le "Juste pour cette nuit", comme tu le dis si bien, se prolonge... _

_-Lady burn, ma chère Lady burn... Tu sais que MoonlightAngel m'a beaucoup parlé de toi?_

_-_Allez, viens-en au fait!

-_Bon, bon, d'acord... Enfin, ma chère Lady burn, j'espère que oui, nous allons être ensemble avant la fin de cette fic, Hermione et moi... Moi je sais la fin! Nananananèèèère!_

_-_DRAGOOOOO!

-_Ouais, j'ai compris! Fofolle, maintenant. Nous l'espérons tous, évidemment ;-)_

_-Elle a essayé de faire le plus vite qu'elle a pu, la p'tit Moony, ma chère Coco-kaukau!! _

_-Nandouillettemalfoy (Ah chouette, une fan! P), que de compliments pour Moony... et moi alors??_

-Drago, tu peux y aller maintenant!

-_Mais euh!_

_-_Allez, va t'en!

_-Mouais..._

Enfin, la paix! Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre suivant et que vous laisserez d'autres reviews! Bonne lecture à tous...

Le lendemain matin, moi qui espérait me retrouver aux côtés de ma bien-aimée, elle n'est plus là... Sur l'oreiller, un simple mot...

_Drago, ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Hier soir, ce n'était qu'une erreur. Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. L'espace d'un instant, j'était tellement bien dans tes bras... Ensuite, je me suis réveillée et j'ai pris conscience de mes acte. Réveilles-toi enfin! Je suis Hermione Granger, et tu es Drago Malefoy. Nous sommes les êtres les plus différents au monde. Nous ne somme pas faits l,un pour l'autre. Même si cette nuit a été la plus merveilleuse nuit de toute ma vie, je doit partir et toi, tu dois oublier ce qui s'est passé. C'est ainsi, on ne peut rien y faire. S'il te plaît, ne me chercher pas, je suis déjà partie avec mes parents. Adieu,_

_Hermione_

Je regarde encore, dévasté, la lettre qu'elle m'a écrite. C'est impossible, je ne veut pas y croire. J'avait cru l'espace d'une nuit qu'elle m'avait aimé, mais je m'était trompé. Je me lèves, et je m'habilles. Je ne verse même pas une larme, masquant mes émotions, comme à chaque fois. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu: Que je l'oublie. Mais comment...?

Ça fait dix ans, dix ans que je ne l'ai pas revu. Dix ans que je rêve d'elle, de son corps parfait, de ses lèvres si sucrées, saveur d'orange... Non, je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'oublier. Ce soir, c'est la rencontres d'anciens élèves. Je vais la revoir... mais en ai-je vraiment envie? Est-ce que je l'aime encore, ou est-ce de vieux souvenirs agréables?

J'enfile ma robe de soirée. Elle me va à merveille. J'espère bien, au prix qu'elle m'a coûté! Enfin bref, coiffé et prêt à partir, j'enfile une veste et je transplane en face du portail d'entrée de Poudlard. C'est si beau, j'avait oublié la majestuosité du château. Je pousse les grandes portes métalliques, pour me retrouver dans le parc. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avait pas marché parmi ces herbes vertes et ces fleurs multicolores... À la vitesse à laquelle je marche, j'arrive bientôt aux portes d'entrée qui sont déjà ouvertes pour laisser entrer les invités. Où faut-il que je me rende déjà? Ah oui... la Grande Salle.

En cette occasion, les 4 Grandes tables ont disparu, y compris la table des professeurs. Elles ont été remplacées par une trentaines de petites tables rondes éparpillées un peu partout. De la musique joue, des anciens élèves se regroupent et parlent des bonnes vieilles années, et d'autres dansent. Mais aucune trace d'elle...

Je me promène partout, saluant des gens une fois de temps en temps, espérant la repérer. Mais elle n'y est pas! Elle n'est pas venue... Est-ce parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me revoir? Est-ce parce qu'elle avait peur que tout celà recommence? Je le savait, elle ne m'a jamais aimé et ne m'aimeras jamais... Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent, pour laisser passer une jeune femme d'environ 27 ans. Tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Elle qui n'est pas habituée à tant d'attention.

Elle est si belle, quand elle rougit... Elle n'a pas vieilli du tout. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés ont poussé légèrement pour venir se reposer au creu de ses hanches. Ses yeux noisettes sont plus éclatants que jamais. Elle est contente de revoir ses vieux amis d'autre fois. Je peut enfin constater que les vieux sentiments ont refait surface. Mais jamais je n'aurai le courage de lui parler...

Elle m'a vu. Elle me fait un petit sourire timide, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Je lui fait un signe de la main. Elle ne s'est toujours pas approchée. Alors je fait les premiers pas et je marche jusqu'à elle.

-Salut... dit-je, la tête baissée.

-Salut, me répond-elle.

-Ça faisait un bail.

-Effectivement...

La conversation s'arrête ici. Nous ne savons pas quoi dire. Nous ne savons pas si il faut ramener sur le tapis ce qui s'est passé, ou plutôt garder ça mort...

-Écoute... disons-nous en même temps.

-Vas-y, dit-elle.

-Non, c'est bon, tu peux parler.

-J'ai déjà eu le temps de dire ce que je pensait. Vas-y, toi.

Alors je me lance...

-La nuit que nous avons passée était merveilleuse...

-Mais je le pense aussi.

-Et j'avoue que je n'ai jamais pu oublié ce que tu m'as fait ressemtir. Hermione... je t'aimait pour vrai, cette nuit-là. Et je suis désolé si ce n'est pas ça que tu ressens pour moi...

En baissant la tête de nouveau, je m'apprête à partir. Mais c'est à son tour de me retenir par le bras. Je frissonne à ce contact. Depuis combien de temps je n'avait pas eu le droit au contact de sa peau? Bien trop longtemps...

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça...

Alors elle m'embrasse. Ça faisait dix ans, dix ans que j'attendait ce moment. Dix ans que mes lèvres convoitaient les siennes. C'est un baiser rempli de tendresse, de fougue, mais surtout d'impatience. Le baiser cesse, et je la regarde, la questionnant du regard.

-Je t'aime aussi... avoue-t-elle enfin.

Mon coeur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Alors c'était vrai, cette nuit avait vraiment compté, pour elle?

-Et si on allait voir à quoi ressemble la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, maintenant qu'on n'y loge plus? Propose-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

J'accepte, et nous sortons de la Grande Salle en douce. Nous montons au troisième étage, et nous trouvons facilement le nouveau mot de passe de la salle commune...


	3. Fin de soirée et

**Titre**: Ce soir

**Résumé**: Pov Drago... Tout a commencé par une larme et quelques simples mots... Il est temps maintenant pour moi de me l'avouer: Je ne ressens pas seulement que de la haine pour Hermione Granger...

**Disclaimer**: Et oui! Malheureusement, tout ne m'appartient pas, les personnages sont entièrement à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling... Sauf l'histoire, bien entendu!

**Blabla de l'auteure**: Me revoilà! Et oui, le dernier chapitre qui, j'espère bien, vous plaira! Oui, ce n'est pas très long, mais ce n'est qu'une conclusion, je ne pouvait pas faire plus ;-) J'espère tout de même avoir vos impressions! Sur ce... bonne lecture à tous, et je crois que ceux qui aiment les fins heureuses ne seront pas déçus...

La salle est aussi belle et majestueuse qu'avant. Une immense pièce dont on a peine à appercevoir le plafond est meublée royalement. Une petite cuisine est aménagée plus vers la droite, et au milieu se tient deux canapés et un fauteuil, tous vert et argent ou rouge et or. Une immense bibliothèque se tient sur le mur du fond. De chaque côtés de cette dernière se tient deux escaliers, un qui mène à la chambre d'un préfet-en-chef, et l'autre qui mène à la chambre de l'autre. Une porte mène à un balcon sur la gauche, et un autre près de l'escalier de droite mène à une grande salle de bains. Enfin, rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois, c'est toujours aussi beau.

Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce maintes et maintes fois, nous nous asseyons dans un canapé et nous parlons. Oui, simplement, nous parlons. Je la regarde sans cesse, ne pouvant pas détacher mon regard de celle qui m'a tant manqué depuis 10 ans. Ça me fait du bien, d'un côté, de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à éprouver ce que je ressens. C'est bien la première fois que je ressens cette émotion.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, déclare le prêtre.

Vous croyez que je vais me gêner? Je pose mes lèvres sur celle de ma nouvelle femme. Toujours la même, celle que je n'ai cessé d'aimer depuis maintenant 13 ans. Ma magnifique Hermione porte un enfant de moi depuis maintenant 3 mois. Nous avons annoncé notre relation aux Weasley et à Potter et, étrangement, personne n'a rien dit.

-Félicitations! Annonce joyeusement Weasley femelle junior (Ginny) en s'approchant de nous deux et NOUS serrant dans ses bras.

Bah oui! Nous avons fini par enterrer la hache de guerre. Le plus difficile, ça a été avec la belette... mais bon, il me serre tout de même la main avec une espèce de grimace crispée, que j'interprète tel des félicitations! Puis les parents de Hermione, le restant de la famille Weasley, une bonne partie de l'Ordre du phénix, Potter... M'enfin, vous voyez le tableau quoi! Mes parents? Quels parents?!

Finalement, tout est bien qui fini bien! Pendant 10 ans j'ai attendu qu'elle me fasse signe, et j'ai attendu trois ans de plus pour enfin oser la demander en mariage... Maintenant, je ne veut plus jamais la quitter! De toute façon, un mariage, c'est à la vie à la mort non?

Oh! J'allais presque oublier! Je voulait vous dire que même si dans votre tête vous vous disez "Juste ce soir", ça pourrait mener à bien, bien plus que ça...


End file.
